1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fiber technologies. The present invention relates more particularly to a mount for securely holding an optical fiber in place, for example, on an optical bench or a translation stage.
2. Technical Background
Optical systems that include optical fibers have the requirement that the fiber must be precisely aligned with respect to the other optical components in order to optimize the performance of the device. Moreover, once an optical fiber is in alignment, it needs to be held in place securely. While in the fabrication of fixed devices, it is common to glue, cement, fuse, or otherwise permanently fix the optical fiber in place, in a laboratory setting this is less desirable. But common laboratory optical fiber mounts often do not provide sufficient optical and mechanical protection for the optical fiber, especially when high powers are to be transmitted therethrough.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved optical fiber mounts.